Poke-shots
by Skolian22
Summary: One-shots of Pokemon, requests accepted. Dead.


"Lovers in a Cave"

Poke-shots

A/N: This is the first of my Pokemon One-Shots, I got this idea while looking around online. This IS Yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. I'll post straight and Yuri when I get a decent idea. Otherwise, enjoy!

Vesper was a Noivern residing in Terminus Cave. Iron the Aggron was coming to visit. He hadn't seen the big, strong Steel-type in a long time and was hoping to make up for it. He'd be sure to give the big Pokemon a visit to remember. Vesper landed on a boulder near the entrance, where he could hear Iron's big steps approaching slowly. Iron emerged through the entrance with a smile on his face, as he saw Vesper immediately.

"Well don't you look nice today?" Vesper clicked, swooping in closer. He landed right in front of Iron, who towered over him. "And how are you today, my iron bar?" Vesper snuggled close to Iron's belly.

Iron responded with a hug and a chuckle. "It's good to see you, my sexy lizard."

The two chuckled again before wandering back to Vesper's cavern within the cave. It was roomy enough for the both of them and then some, so space wasn't an issue. "Just as cozy as I remember it." Iron said.

"Thank you, I did make an effort to straighten up before you arrived." Vesper said.

Vesper occupied himself with something in one of the corners of the cavern. Iron took this chance to admire his lover from behind. The Dragon's back muscles were toned and distinct. His tail kept his tight ass just out of sight, but Iron would change that soon enough. Iron lumbered up behind Vesper, wrapping his arms around the smaller Dragon. Iron began running metallic kisses along Vesper's neck, who swooned at Iron's touch. He may have been a big ol' Steel-type, but he was surprisingly gentle. Vesper felt Iron's tongue run up and down his neck, covering it in his saliva. Vesper moaned blissfully as Iron seduced him, not that much effort was needed. Vesper turned his head up to Iron and caught his tongue in his mouth.

The two began making out sloppily as Iron's bigger tongue took over Vesper's smaller mouth. Vesper moaned as Iron established his dominance with his big tongue. The Noivern felt something poke against his back, blushing slightly. Vesper broke the kiss. "Looks like someone's excited." Vesper broke free of Iron's gentle grip to turn and face him. Iron's cock was long and thick. At least 8 inches long, not even fully hard yet, and three or four inches wide. Vesper leveled his head with the monstrous cock and quickly took in the tip. Vesper's tongue swirled around wildly but methodically around his lover's cock. Vesper felt his own cock revealing itself from its sheath.

Iron moaned as Vesper began treating his cock. He placed his hand gently on Vesper's head. Vesper took in more of Iron's cock. Now four inches in his mouth, spreading his mouth wide to accommodate the size of Iron's cock. The Steel-type moaned loudly as Vesper's tight mouth took in his cock. "Yeah…that's right." Iron moaned. Vesper's head bobbed quickly, taking more and more of his cock in each time. The Dragon gagged as his mouth continued to fill up. Iron felt his cock filling up Vesper's mouth and throat. Luckily, the Noivern had no gag reflex and could breathe easily through his nose, so he was amazing at oral foreplay. Iron began gently thrusting into Vesper's throat. Vesper emitted loud sucking sounds as Iron began fucking his throat.

Iron moaned loudly as the tightness began to overtake him. "I'm cumming Vesper…" Iron moaned. Not long after, Vesper's eyes went wide as he felt Iron's seed shoot straight down his throat. Vesper managed to gulp it all down as Iron pulled out.

"Hope you're still up for more." Vesper winked.

"Always." Iron smirked. Vesper returned the smirk and got on all fours, facing away from Iron. He moved his tail to the side to reveal his tight asshole.

This is why Iron loved Vesper, no matter how many times they fucked, Vesper still managed to stay tight. Iron gripped Vesper's ass as he lined up his hard cock with the small hole. "Here I come…" Iron said, slowly shoving his massive cock into Vesper. Vesper moaned loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The big cock stretched him out wide.

"Oh fuck.." Vesper moaned.

Iron began moving in and out slowly at first, letting Vesper adjust. After several minutes, Iron let all loose. He began pounding into Vesper as hard as he could, emitting loud moans from Vesper. The Dragon could barely hold himself up from the mix of pain and pleasure. Iron loved hearing his moans and watching him struggle to stay up. Iron squeezed Vesper's small ass cheeks, emitting more moans from the smaller Pokemon. Vesper loved when Iron got like this. He loved it when the Aggron took dominance. Vesper felt his own climax approaching, and he sure Iron's wasn't far behind.

Iron was going very fast now, making it even harder for Vesper to keep from falling on the ground. Iron felt his second climax coming up, and he would be sure to make it a good one. "Here I…come." Iron moaned loudly as his cock twitched inside of Vesper, flooding Vesper's ass with cum. Vesper moaned loudly as his climax took him over too. His cum covered the ground beneath him, the only sign that they made love here.

Afterwords, Vesper shared dinner, exchanged some stories, and then it was time for Iron to leave once more.

"Visit again soon." Vesper said suggestively.

"Maybe I will." Iron chuckled as he lumbered out of the cave.


End file.
